The Sixth Megaman Game Robot Masters
__TOC__ Unfinished The Sixth Megaman Game The Sixth Megaman Game storyline began after George found an old tape about the First Annual Robot Tournament, which turned out to be a six-hour documentary on it. After seeing Bob on the tape and consulting Mega Man on what happened to him, he decided to go back in time to save Bob. Right after that, Proto Man got the actual First Annual Robot Master Tournament DVD's from Netflix. He and Mega Man watched Disc One. After sitting through Disc One, they went on wikipedia to see how the rest of the tournament went. Meanwhile in the past, when round 2 starts, Bob gets angered over being called an "nice guy" and steals the device that George had created to control Mega Man. Knight Man Debut: March 6, 2006' Defeated:'August 3, 2006 Weapon acquired: Knight Crush Knight Man first appeared in the First Annual Robot Tournament, where he fought Magnet Man. Magnet Man first tried his Magnet Missiles, but Knight Man blocked them with his shield. After that, Magnet Man tried his other attack, wich lead to his defeat because of Knight Man's mace. Later, in round 2, he fought Pacifist Man. Pacifist Man, being a pacifist, didn't fight, so Knight Man suggested he drop out of the tournament. But then, Bob took control of Pacifist Man, who whipped out a giant sword. Knight Man was able to defend himself until Bob decided it's enough. He explained that this way Knight Man would be really pissed, and Pacifist Man's death would be more spectacular/entertaining. Knight Man attempted to stall Mega Man after Yamato Man's defeat. He managed to repeatedly crush Mega Man with his flail-ball, until Mega Man caught it and threw it back, only for Knight Man to block it with his shield. Mega Man then revealed that he had fallen on Yamato Man's Yamato Spearhead, and proceeded to stab Knight Man 37 times in the face, killing him. Fun Facts He first made a cameo appearance in this comic. Wind Man Debut: March 10, 2006' Defeated:' September 4, 2006 Weapon acquired: Wind Storm Wind Man first appeared in the First Annual Robot Tournament, where he fought Ball Man. Ball Man tried to roll at him, but Wind Man just blew him away. Wind Man was the sixth Robot Master Mega Man fought once he caught up with them at "Mr. X's" fortress. He managed to blow Mega Man away twice with Wind Storm, but Mega Man ultimately countered with Centaur Flash, freezing time around Wind Man. He tried to damage Wind Man, but broke his foot on his heavy body, so he instead broke off his arm pieces and stuck them in Wind Man's intake valves, causing him to explode when he started them up again. Centaur Man Debut: March 15, 2006' Defeated:' August 18, 2006 Weapon acquired: Centaur Flash Centaur Man first appeared in the First Annual Robot Tournament, where he fought Wave Man. Wave Man generated water, but not much because "it's kinda hard to get a tsunami wave in the auditorium". After which Centaur Man trampled him to death. Centaur Man later appeared after Mega Man defeated Knight Man, but was immediately angered by Mega Man calling him "Horsey Man," and proceeded to trample him repeatedly. Finally, Vic took control of Mega Man, blocking Centaur Man's tramples and switching to Knight Man mode. (which caused George to complain because it "copied" his color scheme.) After The Author's intervention, he reminds Vic that Tomahawk Man disabled Mega Man's blaster, forcing him to send Mega Man's "internal self" to fix it. Mega Man's internal self succeeds at this, and Centaur Man untimately has his skull crushed by a Knight Crush that blew open Mega Man's arm (and inadvertantly killed his internal programming.) Yamato Man Debut: March 17, 2006' Defeated:' July 24, 2006 Weapon acquired: Yamato Spear Yamato Man first appeared in the First Annual Robot Tournament, where he fought Skull Man. Yamato Man greeted him, but Skull Man mistook this as an insult and put up his shield. Yamato Man spun his blade and fired its top right between Skull Mans shield, decapacitating him. Yamato Man battled Mega Man right after Tomahawk Man's defeat. He managed to catch Mega Man in one of his axe wounds with his Yamato Spear, but Mega Man pointed out the dishonor in such an attack, which meant Yamato Man would have to commit seppuku according to his bushido code. When Yamato Man said he couldn't kill himself because Mega Man still had his spearhead and seppuku is very difficult with a blunt wooden staff, Mega Man returned the spearhead, only for Yamato Man to throw it again, catching Mega Man in the eye. Angered, Mega Man threw the spearhead away, only for Yamato Man to threaten to beat him to death with his staff. Mega Man attempted to keep him away by throwing the two Silver Tomahawks he had pulled out of his body at them, but Yamato Man deflected them and then lept for the kill. Unfortunately, Yamato Man ended up impaling himself on the tomahawk still stuck in Mega Man's head. Plant Man Debut: March 28, 2006Defeated: July 9th, 2006 Weapon acquired: Plant Barrier Plant Man first appeared in the First Annual Robot Tournament, where he fought Cut Man. Plant Man was seen holding Cut Man with his roots, and supposedly ripped him apart offscreen. He had much less luck against Mega Man, who ripped him apart in turn. "Me Metal Robot. You Plant." Tomahawk Man Debut: April 9, 2006' Defeated:' July 16, 2006 Weapon acquired: Silver Tomahawk Tomahawk Man first appeared in the First Annual Robot Tournament, where he fought Charge Man. Charge Man charged full speed at Tomahawk Man, but the latter one threw one of his head pennies on the ground, resulting in Charge Man tripping over it rather comically, and exploding behind Tomahawk Man. Tomahawk Man was the second to attempt to stall Mega Man after Plant Man. Tomahawk Man successfully embedded a Silver Tomahawk in Mega Man's head, chest, and blaster arm, but was ultimately defeated when Mega Man accidently activated the Plant Barrier, which Tomahawk Man was fatally allergic to. Mega Man refused to kill Tomahawk Man with a shield-based weapon and left, leaving one of the petals behind. Thanks to Storm "Woody" Owl's "Give a hoot! Don't pollute!" Tomahawk Man was forced to pick it up, instantly killing him. Flame Man Debut: April 16, 2006Defeated: [] Weapon acquired: Flame Blast Flame Man first appeared in the First Annual Robot Tournament, where he fought Pudding Man, but the entire battle was offscreen. First, Pudding Man was kicking Flame Man's ass because he was refusing to fight due to his non-violent religious beliefs. So George creates a device that takes control over Robot Masters. Bob then used it to control Flame Man, who somehow exploded Pudding Man. Flame Man immediately attacked Mega Man after Wind Man's defeat, and threw money and oil at Mega Man, then sets it (and Mega Man) on fire. He then turns to Blizzard Man and has a conversation of how Canada can make a fortune by faking an oil shortage, while talking about his hefty supply in Mr. X's fortress. Blizzard Man informs Flame Man that the still-burning Mega Man is now racing towards said oil-filled fortress, forcing Flame Man to extinguish Mega Man to prevent an explosion. By this point, however, Mega Man has suffered sixth-degree burns, and his limbs turn to ash. Flame Man is willing to get Mega Man help at this point, but Dragoon Man's flaming reentry hits Mr. X's fortress, causing a massive explosion that vaporizes himself and Flame Man. Blizzard Man Debut: April 24, 2006Defeated: [] Weapon acquired: Blizzard Attack Flame Man first appeared in the First Annual Robot Tournament, where he fought Quite-on-Fire Man. Quite-on-Fire Man showed his attack, which was setting himself on fire. He started panicking and was quickly reduced to ash. He also appeared in the next battle between Pharaoh Man and Fire Man, where the former one gave Blizzard Man a dollar to kill the latter one. Blizzard Man is the only Robot Master that Mega Man doesn't fight. He narrowly avoids being destroyed by the explosion of Mr. X's fortress, only to be crushed inadvertantly by Gamma.